Her Name Was Melody
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When Amy and Rory's adopted son, Anthony Brian Williams turns 10 in 1956, they decide it's time to tell him about his sister. The sister he may never meet...


When Amy and Rory's adopted son, Anthony Brian Williams turns 10 in 1956, they decide it's time to tell him about his sister. The sister he may never meet...

This is based on the Doctor Who scene P.S. the BBC released today which revealed how Brian got told about Amy and Rory. I loved it. It was so beautiful :') A fitting tribute to the Ponds and Brian

When Amy and Rory held the brown haired baby in their arms, they knew he was the one. With Rory's long nose and Amy's smile, he had won over their hearts. Amy and Rory had decided to adopt a child in 1946. They wanted to complete their family. As Amy couldn't have children of her own anymore, they decided adoption was the only option.

When they went to New York Orphanage, they were both apprehensive and nervous. What if they couldn't look after a baby? What if they didn't know what to do when the baby cried?

All of their worries went out of the window when they set eyes on the baby boy lying contently in his cot. He was beautiful and made the most lovely sound when he laughed.

Amy and Rory had seen many babies they could possibly add to their family. From baby girls with blonde curls to baby boys in plain romper suits, they wanted to take them all. But there was something about the baby boy in front of them chewing on the corner of his blanket that was special.

As soon as Amy held him in her arms, her fingers gently stroking his head, he immediately fell asleep. When he started making little sucking noises in his dreams, Amy and Rory gazed at each other, tears glinting in their eyes. This was the baby they were going to take home. And they were going to love and protect him forever.

A few weeks later after completing the necessary paper work which took far too long in their opinion, they were finally allowed to take their son out into the world. After much consideration, they decided to name him Anthony Brian Williams, after Rory's dad.

When Amy and Rory laid Anthony in his cot in the blue nursery covered in stars they spent ages painting, they had never been so happy. Even though they were trapped in the hustle and bustle of New York and couldn't never see their friend, The Doctor again, they at last had a family of their own. And that was what made this life just a little bit better.

Amy and Rory adored Anthony. He was the most delightful little boy, always smiling and playing games, much like Amy and Rory did when they were children.

Amy read and told stories to Anthony about their adventures with The Doctor. Anthony loved them and always begged for more, even when he was on the brink of sleep. Rory loved to play football with him and push him on the swing which was sat among the flowerbeds in the garden. Anthony always squealed with laughter and cry to be pushed higher, wanting to touch the stars. And he almost did.

Even though Amy and Rory loved Anthony and their life together, there was one person they never forgot about. And that was their daugher, Melody, who was also known as River Song. Though they knew she was all right, travelling with The Doctor through time and space, they always worried about her and wondered what she was up to. Probably causing mischief, which was what she was famous for. But thats why Amy and Rory loved her.

When Anthony turned ten in 1956, they decided to tell him all about his sister. He was now old enough to understand what was going on and he deserved to know.

Sitting down beside Anthony, who was hunched over reading Amy's copy of 'Pandora's Box', Rory gently took the book out of his hands. Anthony made a small noise of protest as he loved reading but he stopped when he saw how serious his mother and father looked.

"Anthony, me and your dad want to tell you something." Amy said, taking the book from Rory and placing it on the chair behind her.

Anthony looked at them, wondering what was going on. "Sure, Mom. What is it?" he said in a faint American accent.

Amy and Rory took a deep breath before continuing. "You know me and your mother used to travel with The Doctor? And we went on the most incredible adventures?"

Anthony nodded in confirmation, smiling. He loved hearing the stories of his parent's travels with The Raggedy Doctor growing up. They always cheered him up. He wished to go on these adventures with The Doctor himself but he knew it wasn't possible. It wouldn't stop him dreaming, though.

Anthony daydreamed for a second before listening to his mother and father again.

"Well, on one of these adventures, me and your dad had a baby girl. Her name was Melody. She is your sister." Amy felt tears burn in her eyes but she didn't want her son to see her cry. So she wiped a sleeve across her face before he could see.

Anthony sat up in interest. "A sister? I have a sister?" He clapped his hands in joy. He had always wanted a sibling to play with. "Where is she? Can I meet her?"

Amy and Rory shook their heads, before both moving to put an arm around each of his shoulders. "Melody was taken away from us when she was a baby by a mad woman in order to hurt The Doctor. Me and your dad fought to get her back but it was too late. She was gone. And it broke our hearts."

Amy leaned down to press a light kiss to Anthony's head, who looked upset. "Do you know what happened to her? Is she in Heaven?"

Rory also kissed his son on his forehead and gently ruffled his hair. "No, Anthony. She is not in Heaven. She is very much alive. What we didn't know when we were growing up is that we did get to raise her. Just not in the way we hoped. Melody has special powers which means she can change her face whenever she is about to die. Just like The Doctor."

Anthony nodded, listening intently. "Well, when me, your mom and The Doctor went to Berlin with Mels, our best friend, we met Hitler, who was a part of World War Two. And when he went to shoot this man, who ended up being a robot being controlled by many tiny people, he ended up shooting Mels by mistake. And she revealed she wasn't just our best friend..She was our daughter."

Anthony gasped in shock. He bounced up and down in excitement. "Then what happened?"

Amy pressed a gentle hand to his back to make him calm down. "Melody started to glow with this bright light and she changed in front of our very eyes. She had turned into the woman we know as River Song. It was very strange to know that the woman we thought was our friend was the little girl we had lost. But we had found her again. And we couldn't be more proud of her."

Anthony leaned his head on his mother's shoulder and she started to stroke his hair, his brown locks weaving between her fingers. "She sounds amazing. What happened to her?"

Rory gazed at Amy and let her carry on with the story. "Melody became the most wonderful woman. She travelled with The Doctor across the stars, helping to defend the Earth. She sometimes used a gun which she handled very well, but The Doctor wasn't too glad about that. She went to prison for a while for something she couldn't remember but she wasn't there for long. And when she got out, she became a Professor. Melody and other people never thought she would make something of herself. But she proved them all wrong. We love her and we'll never forget her."

Amy pulled a picture out of her pocket. It was a photo of The Doctor, Amy, Rory and River on the beach at Utah just before The Doctor "died." They all looked so happy. It was her most prized possession and it never left her side.

"The woman stood beside The Doctor is Melody."

Anthony took the photo from his mother's hand. He looked at it in amazement. "Thats my sister? She looks nice!"

Rory smiled at Anthony's reaction. He patted his son on the back and Anthony beamed up at him. "Do you think Melody would have liked me?"

Amy and Rory nodded in agreement. "Oh, Anthony Williams. She would have loved you. And so would The Doctor. They would both protect you to the end of the Universe and back. They would never let anyone hurt you. They would also take you on the most incredible adventures that would last a lifetime."

Anthony sighed in content. "I wish I could meet them." He closed his eyes, almost half asleep.

"Me too, Anthony. So much." Amy whispered, as Rory picked Anthony up and started to carry him upstairs.

When Rory placed his son on the bed, Amy tucking him under the covers, Anthony held out his arms to hug his parents.

"Thank you for telling me about my sister. I know I have never met her but I love her. And I always will."

Amy and Rory hugged him back. "It was our pleasure, Anthony." They both leaned down to kiss their son, who had already fallen into a deep sleep.

Walking slowly out of the room, Amy and Rory smiled at him before turning off the light and shutting the footsteps could be heard gently padding down the stairs.

In his dreams, Anthony dreamt he had met his sister and The Doctor from his parents stories. They had vowed they would always look after him and told him to look after his mother and father.

Smiling in his sleep, Anthony promised he would, for now and forever. After all, she was his big sister. And he would do what she told him. Always.

This was the story of Anthony Brian Williams. And this is how it began.

I hope everyone enjoyed this :)

Love Amy x


End file.
